


[podfic] days of miracle and wonder

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Elephants, Gen, Podfic, Post-Spyral, Timeline What Timeline, everyone's alive again, we were the best richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: To apologize for faking his death, Dick takes Damian on a surprise trip.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] days of miracle and wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [days of miracle and wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749577) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** we were the best richard, post-Spyral, everyone's alive again, Timeline What Timeline, elephants

 **Length:** 00:15:54  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(DCU\)%20_days%20of%20miracle%20and%20wonder_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0497.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
